The present invention relates to hinged enclosure panel assemblies, and more particularly to waterproof hinged door assemblies for shower stalls and bathtub alcoves.
Door assemblies that are commonly in use for shower stalls and bathtub enclosures generally require the use of door tracks above and below the doors which extend from one vertical wall support bracket along one wall of the stall or enclosure to the other wall support bracket along the opposite wall. The upper and lower door tracks are required to prevent the weight of the doors from pulling the vertical support brackets for the doors away from the wall, as well as to provide guide channels for the doors to keep them in alignment as they open. These door assemblies generally require such bracing and support because they include heavy tempered glass door panels, which also dictate heavy hinging and latching systems. Furthermore, the lower door track is usually necessary for sealing the bottom edge of the door assembly, since glass paneled doors cannot generally conform to the contour of stall or alcove installations.
However, assemblies with upper and lower door tracks require custom fitting of the door assembly to the shower stall or tub alcove. Furthermore, the doors or the vertical support brackets on the wall require custom sizing during fabrication or installation so that the assembly can be completely sealed when closed. Door assemblies with lower door tracks are also undesirable because they tend to collect dirt and pools of water. Also, with sliding doors, the entrance to the stall or alcove is restricted in size due to the amount of space required for the sliding panel or panels in their open position.
With the adoption of lightweight materials for such door assemblies, it has been possible to eliminate the upper and lower door tracks and rely upon the security of the vertical wall support brackets alone for support of the door assembly. Such door assemblies may rely upon ordinary drywall anchors for support. However, the door assemblies which are now in use which have dispensed with the door tracks rely upon close fitting or overlapping door panels for resistance to water seepage. Some such door assemblies also include lower door sections which bend inwardly to deflect the water spray which collects on them into the shower stall or bathtub.
All of the trackless door systems have poor water sealing performance, and their overlapping panel designs restrict their ability to remain closed. Yet, the overlapping panel design is necessary on such door assemblies, both to achieve a relatively water resistant partition and to allow such door assemblies to be designed for a wide range of shower stall and bathtub enclosure openings without custom fitting.